The Infamous Creton
by Darkshade94
Summary: Creton Silver is about to show his true colors as he is being forced to Hogwarts. Famous throughout Europe, how will the British Wizarding World handle the young Lord? Dark! Independent! Harry
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will probably never own such a great series. Therefore Harry Potter and Co. is not mine.  
Authors Note: I have a severe case of switching stories when I get writers block. I do not know when my other fics will be updated. Enjoy the story, I hope its original.

**Betaed By: Cintasia**

Creton stared at the stormy sky and smirked. Turning from the gates of the castle, he continued on through Hogsmeade. This year he was going to blow the roof off the place. They were running out of schools to send him to, specifically boarding schools. This was the last, and if he got kicked out, he would finally be free.

When he was emancipated they didn't tell him that he would have to go to boarding schools. It was their way of keeping him in line until he fully inherited his rightful inheritance. You see, he wasn't any kid, he was the kid. The one all of the Wizarding World wanted, the famous Harry Potter. Although that name had been changed years ago to Creton Silver. And he was infamous! Creton Silver was well known for being a Master in the Dark Arts, an Occulmens, and an outright terror to those who kept him contained. Many feared his name, so he had a tendency to use it to his advantage. This year's chosen boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, didn't realize the threat coming their way.

He had heard Hogwarts was an amazing sight to behold, but after being all over the world to numerous boarding schools. It was nothing more than an ancient, antiquated castle. How could a building known to be one of the safest places in the world be such an antique? Even Durmstang seemed to keep up with the times better than this old place; A true accomplishment as it was full of stuffy old purebloods. Furthermore, their counterpart school was the ever modern Beauxbatons, it wouldn't do to look bad. When he had looked through Hogswart's supply list, he found their education to be lacking. Creton shook his head in annoyance, Hogwarts still used quills, which meant that his ink pen would not be allowed! Oh well, not the first time he went against the rules. Guess he would have to go to Diagon Alley. While there, he could stop by Knockturn Alley.


	2. Madam Malkins

**Disclaimer:** I hate doing these.. I repeat, not making a profit on this.  
**Authers Note:** Hope you like it. I'm keeping the chapters short for faster updates. Enjoy!

Creton couldn't help but think about how the people from his home country were so prejudice about blood. He had no worries as his blood was purer than the Malfoys, and due to a blood adoption with the Head of the Silver family, Xavior Silver, his blood was purer than most. Which was why he changed his name to match his adopted familys. It was a way of letting people know he was above them, in power and wealth. It may seem arrogant to say so, but in this world name, blood, and power were everything. Especially when you're from a partically dark family, like the Silvers.  
Looking into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he saw a bushy-haired girl waiting to be measured. Stepping in to the shop, he rang the bell for service. A girl stumbled from the back room, and Creton sneered in disgust. 'Good thing I'm only getting school robes here...', He thought to himself. "Excuse me, I need Hogwarts robes. In black, of coarse, I'll take five sets of your best cloth. I will order the winter set when I find out what house I'm in. The orders for one Creton Silver" Creton said politely to the lady, hoping she would measure him quickly. He had other business to attend to.  
The girl nodded as she finished writting the order, gasping slightly when he said his name. The Silvers were a well-known family, and to ruin this order, is to ruin her Aunt's bussiness. So she handed the paper to Madam Malkin herself.  
Looking it over, Madame Malkin went out to greet the young man, "My have you grown, never thought I'd seee you in my shop again."


	3. A New Ally

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to said work of J.K. Rowling. But I do own all her movies and books. :D  
**Authors Note: **I am not going to update in a while, going to work on my other stories. So read and enjoy.

*****And if you like Percy Jackson, read my other story **'Death's Path'**!

"I believe you were a picky one, and insisted you would never buy from me again. Come over here and let me measure you." Madam Malkin continued, waving a hand over to the pedestal, she began taking measurements. She remembered the last time she saw Creton, it was when he was nine. His father had ordered him dress robes for a ball, and when they received them, the boy hated them. Her daughter had thought ruffles would look better than the straight look, and in changing the design she angered the young master. She had thought she had lost one of her best customers that day. She was so furious, she fired her daughter. Telling her never to change the design without the Masters permission.  
Creton followed her, stepping up on to the pedestal. Giving her a pointed look, he answered, "Yeah? Well considering you are the only one who sells Hogwarts robes, I really had no choice, did I? Anyways not like I even want to go to a school ran by the 'Great Albus Dumbledore'. " You could say he had a grudge against the old fart, but anyone would if they were left in an abusive home to survive. If Xavier hadn't found him when he was five on the streets, he would probably be dead or worse. The Dursleys had left him near the Leaky Cauldren for one of his kind to find him. What no one expected was that he would land into one of the darkest family's possible. Serves the Light right not checking up on him.  
Madam Malkin watched as the young masters face turned into a blank mask, much like young mister Malfoys did when deep in thought. "I suppose your right, young master. How is Lord Silver these days? In good health I hope.", she cheerfully questioned. He used to be one of her favorite customers, but that was years ago.  
Harry signed, and ran a hand through his hair. " I'm afraid he passed some time ago at the hand of auror. I am the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Silver now." It still saddened him to think about his father, and then always gave him a slight flash of anger of how his father died.  
Light wizards had come to search the house for dark objects that day, and found nothing. In a rage, they locked Lord Silver in a cell and tortured him the death. It had been two years since that fateful day. Creton couldn't wait till he gained full access to his inheritance to take down the Light, like they did to his father.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good man." the Madam signed. So many families have died out due the corruption of the Ministry. Mainly 'cause of Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, has made dark wizards out to be evil. Knowing she was done with her measuring, she told the boy, no man, in front of her quietly, "If you need anything let me know, I may not be on your best side, but I was a good ally of the past Lord Silver. Please remember that."  
With a nod, Creton stepped down from the pedestal. He knew this was not the time to make enemy's, so he said his goodbyes. He would return later that day to pick up his new clothes.


	4. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer:** Are these really nessary? I mean we are on a fanfiction site. Eh, I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: **Well, it seems I still have writers block on my other stories. So I'll be continuing this one until I can't figure out what to put on paper, er, computer. I'm going to speed Creton up on his shopping, and make this chapter longer as to have him enter Hogwarts in the next chapter.

**Betaed By: Cintasia**

Creton looked around before completely stepping out of the store. He was glad to have a new ally although he didn't really trust the Madam.

Really, doing all this shopping for his new school was just a reason for his procrastinations. You see, he had a meeting with the old coot sometime today. Dumbledore had sent a letter for a meeting at his convenience, so Creton was going to take his time shopping for school supplies to a school he didn't want to go to.

It was amazing how Diagon Alley never seems to change. Passing right by the quidditch store, he headed straight for Florish&Bolts. Amazingly enough, no one recognized him by sight. In some countries, he was flagged as a suspect for numerous crimes although the ministries could never seem to find any evidence to hold against him. He guessed the rumour was only the truth; The British never peeked out of their shell, choosing to remain ignorant.

He had been walking through the bookshop when a blonde-haired girl bumped into him. She had an angelic face, with grey eyes like arctic ice. He couldn't help but smile at the girl, as she had a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was following the Nargles. They led me straight into you", she said dreamily. She started to get up, when Creton offered his hand to help her. After being helped up,she looked at the wizarding clock on the store's wall.  
"Oh! I've got to go, Father will not be happy if I'm late for our hunt", she hurried out and with that, she was gone.

Creton noticed that she seems to disappear into thin air. Interested in the fae-like girl, he soon realized that he didn't know her name only the remembrance that she was carrying a bag with the Crest of Hogwarts on it. Shrugging it off, he figured that he would find out on September first. Looking through the books, he grabbed what he needed and went over to the cashier. It didn't take long to make payment and soon, he was ready to leave and obtain the remaining school supplies he lacked. Looking over the list again, he decided to head to Knockturn Alley to get his potion ingredients, amongst other things.

As he entered the alley, many shied away from him. His magic had let loose a few strands of his aura making the locals weary. It had been a long time since an aura of such power had been felt.

Seeing a dark, shabby building cloaked in what seems to be a notice-me-not ward, Creton headed straight for it. Once inside the small shop, you could tell it sold potion ingredients and other whatnots. Bits and pieces of different creatures, rare plants, and other ingredients for potion-making were kept in jars on shelves around the room. It smelled of brews, and had a rather shady atmosphere. Anything a potioneer was looking for would most likely be found from the impressive number of shelves found in the medium-sized store. The young lord glided over to the counter and pressed the small bell resting upon the table top. It made a high pitched ringing noise before a man in black robes appeared. Although he appeared no older than thirty, Creton knew better.

"I assume you came to pick up your order", the man stated.

Creton smirked, Crux always did seem to state the obvious.

"Ah, yes, that. I would also like to get a sixth-year potions kit", Creton said in a dull voice, knowing that last part would peak the interest of the other man.

"Sixth Year? I would have thought you were well advanced, almost at Masters' level. My, how the mighty have fallen. There has been talk of you being under control of the Ministry." Crux answered lightly.

He didn't have to add the last part, but it had just slipped out. He went to gather Creton's package of 'goodies', along with the potions kit to hurry to the green-eyed boy, hoping to finish the transaction fast. But when he turned around with the supplies, he found a wand aimed directly between his eyes.

"You shouldn't talk about such things if you wish to live to see your next customer", Creton hissed, Crux had gone too far. Most likely, such rumours had come from the same people who had put a leash on him. Well, this was the last school he would ever attend! Afterwards, he will be free!

Crux just nodded, and pushed the merchandise towards the young man. At the moment, his life was more important than mounds of galleons. "Take it, it's your stuff", was all Crux replied.

The young man nodded and removed his wand from the shopkeeper's head. Grabbing his stuff, he silently cast an invisible shield around himself.  
A spell flew past him but missed. A good thing for the shopkeeper because had it hit, it would have been reflected back towards the caster. Ignoring it, he passed through the entry way.

Creton went over his supply list once more, and found that he had obtained everything he needed for his new school. Now, he just needed to visit the ol' Dumbles.

The instant he apparated and appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and forced into a side-apparation.


End file.
